Usagi's Love Stories
by Kurisuta
Summary: A collection of pairings with Usagi Tsukino through different characters of animes, books, movies, etc. Requests taken!


That morning, Usagi got up and dressed. It was the day of the Winter Dance. She laughed a little. She had decided to go in disguise.

Oh well, she had things to do.

Usagi spent the day cleaning the house. After blowing out her candle's, she returned home to get ready for the dance.

Her family was on vacation in Colorado. They didn't mean to leave Usagi alone, but they were having fun with friends.

Usagi turned, her hand went to her crescent birthmark on her forehead. Usagi smiled. She should see this through to the end.

Usagi held up her pen and suddenly a light shone around her. _Disguise Power! Transform me into a princess!_

Usagi's clothes vanished and reformed into a dress. _Disguise complete._

The dress was light, as if made of moonbeams, and it was pink-her favorite color. A mask was on her face, and a tiara on her head. Usagi walked to the mirror. She was...beautiful.

There was a honk outside. A limo was waiting for Usagi out there. Minako smirked at her from the driver's seat. She sat in the back.

"Cosplaying as a limo driver now?" Usagi asked. "You must be in the Cupid mood."

"I'm not cosplaying!" she yelled. "And I have to see if your plan works."

"So I'm a guinea pig?" Usagi yelled.

The limo pulled up to the dance. A young man opened her door, wearing a suit, with a cursed left eye and the jacket of an exorcist.

"A-Allen Walker," Usagi whispered.

He reached out to take her hand and help her out and Usagi caught a glimpse of his anti-akuma weapon. He smiled nervously. "I see you know who I am. Well...I'm not supposed to find out who you are until later, so for now, let's just dance."

He smiled again. Peace on earth. As an exorcist...he must not see much of that. Although he'd never say it.

Usagi smiled at him. She must give him the best night of all. We went out onto the dance floor. "A-Allen...careful. I don't really know how to-"

But her warning was ridiculous. She began to move through the dance steps perfectly.

He laughed a little. "It looks like you know how to dance, Princess."

"Everyone is calling me that tonight," Usagi whispered.

"Maybe because you are one," he countered, smiling in a devious way.

"Allen...are you teasing me?" Usagi asked, intrigued, as she leaned closer to his face.

"I-I..." a blush formed on his face as he pulled back a little.

Suddenly he paused, and his face looked scared. "Princess, you have to get out of here! Many akuma just entered, and there are six or seven level 3's!"

Usagi set her face in determination. "I won't leave you, Allen!"

He stopped dancing. "Leave. Now! Before you get hurt!"

Usagi glared at him, and slapped him in the face. "Do you think I'm simple? If I leave you here, then it's her fault! you'll be-"

Usagi shook herself. "Dead. You will be DEAD, Allen! And I...I couldn't smile again! I want to fight!"

Allen smiled. "Then I promise you. I will not die. INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!"

His famous Crowned Clown Innocence took over. But Usagi knew it wasn't enough. He was already bleeding. He had been poisoned several times and...he needed help.

Usagi backed up, struggling not to cry. He had managed to destroy most of the level 3's, when suddenly, loss of blood caught up with him. He passed out onto the ground.

"A-Allen NO!" Usagi screamed, running forward and instinctively shielding his body with her own. "Someone...help! Someone...anyone! Make this stop! This isn't what I wished for!"

A tear fell from her cheek, and a bright light glowed. All of the akuma disentigrated. Her body felt hot. And then...darkness.

Usagi opened her eyes. Finally Sailor Moon had transformed! Sailor Moon looked down at Allen Walker's limp form, and her heart filled with rage.

Akuma came forward to attack, but Sailor Moon attacked them with her sword. _DIE! All of you! DIE!_

Sailor Moon held off the humans, threatening them, not allowing anyone to come close to Allen.

Allen grabbed her wrist. "Stop this. Those are humans."

"H-How do you know?" Sailor Moon asked, breathless with rage.

"My eye is cursed to see the souls of the Akuma," Allen said. "Now...come on...go back to normal. This isn't you at all! You were kind and compassionate! You wouldn't do this!"

A warm glow surrounded Sailor Moon and she became Usagi again.

Usagi looked over at Allen. "You're alive!"

"I know," he said. "I promised. Her mask fell off...and you're in normal clothes. And her shoes are gone."

"Oh," Usagi whispered. "I guess the story's done then."

"Not yet," Allen said. "I want...to give you your wish."

He leaned forward and kissed Usagi. Her eyes closed, and she felt warm and hot and cold at the same time. And then…he disappeared.

Usagi smiled up at the stars. "Thank you Allen."


End file.
